Wicked Waters Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event----- -----Next Event The was the seventeenth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Story: 'Dragon Tales: Wicked Waters' *The daily patrols of the Ranger Dragon were generally uneventful. The area of forest that he was tasked with was full of peaceful dragons and animals who never caused a commotion. It wasn't bad though, as it allowed the Ranger Dragon to enjoy the undisturbed nature and watch saplings grow into trees over many years. It was on this fateful day, however, that everything would change. *As the Ranger Dragon knelt down next to some blooming flowers, his keen ears caught the shrieking sound of a dragon. Immediately, he turned and ran in the direction of the cry. Clearing throught the foliage, the Ranger emerged through the treeline that ran along the river to see a Beacon Dragon under attack from what looked like a Diamond Dragon... but the coloring was off and it had glowing red eyes... *By the time the Ranger Dragon crossed the river, the Beacon Dragon had scared off the attacker. Despite the immediate threat having run away, the Beacon Dragon was still glad to see the Ranger Dragon approaching. Something was wrong with that Diamond Dragon; it was like it wasn't in control of itself, not to mention the strange lack of color and glowing red eyes! *The Beacon Dragon continued to speak with the Ranger about the attack, but as they talked, the Ranger Dragon observed that the water they were standing in was a strange color. These waters are part of the River of Life and have always been a pristine blue, but now there were streaks of purple and green running through it. He quickly urged the Beacon Dragon to step out of the water. The river began to smell foul and the Ranger knew something was wrong... *The further upstream that the Ranger traveled, the worse the water seemed to be. Not only was the river discolored, but signs of the corruption had spread to nearby plant life as well. Everything it touched seemed sad, almost empty of color and life. The source of this evil would have to be found or removed or else all the dragons on the Isle would be affected! While the Ranger was the caretaker of the lower riverlands, it was the Old Watcher who guarded the River of Life itself. There was no doubt in the Ranger's mind that the Old Watcher would need his help. *Deep into the forest, the Ranger traveled. The closer he got to the Old Watcher's grove, the darker the woods seemed to grow. He had visited the Old Watcher many years ago but, back then, this area of the forest was bright and full of life. Right before the entrance to the Old Watcher's clearing, the Ranger Dragon watched as a dark Air Dragon with glowing red eyes raced into the grove! *As the Ranger leapt into action, he quickly found the Old Watcher Dragon engaged in battle, but not only with the dark Air Dragon, but with three other similarly affected dragons! With mighty roars and swings of his formidable arms, the Old Watcher deflected attack after attack. While it was a sight to behold, Ranger quickly jumped in to aid the Old Watcher. It took considerable effort, but before long the group of assailants scurried off back into the dark of the woods, leaving the Ranger and Old Watcher to recover. *Before the Ranger could speak, the Old Watcher explained that he was fully aware of the situation and that he required the Ranger's help. The two traveled towards the water and then hiked upstream to the source of the River of Life. Old Watcher looked both troubled and deep in thought. He believed that something... or someone, had tainted the source of the river, and that it was most likely responsible for the appearance of the dark dragons. Could the water be corrupting normally peaceful dragons? *The only way to clear the corruption from the water source would be to activate the Cleansing Altar, an ancient artifact created with the sole purpose of purifying the River of Life. It was located at the source of the river and required an elusive Wood Nymph Dragon to activate. As the two drew near the origin of the river, the Ranger looked up to see the mighty tree from which the river ran. The ancient tree grew out into the shape of a dragon whose mouth poured the River of Life into the Dragon Isles. It was there that they would find the Cleansing Altar, and just then, the two saw a Wood Nymph Dragon battling dozens of corrupted dragons! *Scores of normally peaceful dragons stood between the Ranger, Old Watcher, and Wood Nymph Dragon. The Ranger darted in and out with great agility, the Old Watcher battled with might, and the Wood Nymph struck the corrupt dragons with potent magic attacks. As the battle continued, the odds seemed to be against the trio, but before the gang of dark dragons could overtake them, dozens of other dragons raced out of the woods and joined the fray. With the dark dragons' attention occupied, the Ranger made a dash to the Cleansing Altar with the Wood Nymph Dragon. The two activated the altar and watched as, almost instantaneously, the waters cleared. At the same time, the dark dragons became weak and dropped to the ground, their colors slowly returning. The Wood Nymph Dragon thanked everyone who came to their rescue, but warned them all that this was not the end. The appearance of those dark dragons in the woods and across the Dragon Isles could only mean one thing...the Dark One had returned! Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on September 16, 2016 and ended on October 11, 2016. *The was the fourth part of story of Light Mother and The Dark One. Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event